Tear Drops On My Guitar
by fallingforyoureyes
Summary: It had been two years since my ex-fiancé, Sebastian, sold my favourite guitar. He sold it the day I left him. Today I went to collect some of my old belongings. This is the day I met Blaine Anderson. Kurt's POV. ONE-SHOT


_Summary: __It had been two years since my ex-fiancé, Sebastian, sold my favourite guitar. He sold it the day I left him. Today I went to collect some of my old belongings. This is the day I met Blaine Anderson_

_A/N: I do find it difficult to write in first person so please give me a break._

_Disclaimer - I do not own Glee or anything affiliated._

* * *

_It had been two years since my ex-fiancé, Sebastian, sold my favourite guitar. He sold it the day I left him. __Today I went to collect some of my old belongings. This is the day I met Blaine Anderson_

* * *

"Sebastian, I'm not here to talk, okay? I just want my stuff back," I said as I walked into his apartment.

"Kurt, come on - I haven't seen you in... god, two years?" I ignored Sebastian as I looked around my old apartment. It had definitely changed since I was last here, it just seemed more... cold.

"I like what you've done with the place." I gestured to the wallpaper "Nice wallpaper."

Sebastian chuckled softly. "You haven't changed," He said, watching me fondly as he leant against the door frame.

"Yes, well," I began, ignoring his comment. "Like I said, I've come to collect my stuff - my guitar, my CD's -"

"I sold your guitar," I turned to face him. At first I thought it was a joke but his tone and expression told me otherwise.

"W-what?" I managed. "Why my guitar?" He knew how much I loved that guitar. How could he sell it?

"Oh, come on, Kurt," Sebastian moaned as he moved a step closer. "That guitar was old, and to be honest it was either sell it or smash it."

"Sebastian! The guitar was my mother's - do you not have any idea what it meant to me?" every syllable trembled with anger.

"Kurt, when you left - I was upset, okay? I was mad at everything and I wanted to get you back... so I sold your guitar to... a friend," I could see he was nervous. He would always rub the back of his neck when he got nervous.

"Can you tell me the person you sold it to?" I asked after taking a deep to calm myself down.

"I guess," He nodded. "Wait a minute while a get my book," I watched as he searched through the draws of the sideboard until he held up a tiny black book with _guys_ labeled on the front. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Guys?"

"Hot guys," He stated as he looked through the book. I rolled my eyes. "Michael Rogers, Ryan Cole, Kurt - never mind," I smirked at the way he sang the names. "Ah, Blaine Anderson!"

"Is that the guy?" I asked.

"Yeah, but before I give it you, you have to do me a favor," Sebastian grinned devilishly.

"_What _favor?"

"Kiss me," He replied after a few seconds of silence. We both made eye contact for lot longer than I'd intended which I knew had probably given him the wrong impression when he moved closer to me.

I was going to have to say this in the nicest way possible. "Sebastian, I'm sorry but it took me a while to get over you and... to be honest, I _don't_ want to have that kind of relationship again," I said firmly.

He gazed at me for few seconds before looking away. The look of guilt plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Kurt. I really am," I heard his voice give in to a slight crack and felt my chest tighten.

"I know, I know... but Sebastian, I can't forgive you for what you did," It hurt me to say the last part but I had to be honest even at a time like this.

"I know... here," He passed me the paper he'd ripped out of his book.

"Thank you," I said as I accepted the paper. "I'm going to hug you now," We both chuckled as I pulled him into a hug.

"I'll have to get going," I said as I pulled away.

"Yeah, don't be a stranger," We both exchanged a smile before I headed out the door.

I looked down at the paper and conveniently Sebastian had written down the man's address. I guess he most have been an old boyfriend.

* * *

I rapped on the man's door a few times until I heard a slight thud from inside. The house was pretty fancy to say this man lived in Lima.

"Can I help you?" The man said as he looked me up and down; his confused expression rapidly changed to a smile.

"Um, yes... are you," I quickly glanced down at the torn paper "Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes, that's me," He confirmed. "I'm sorry, do I know you? You look familiar," He pressed a finger to his lip looking like he was studying me. I shook my head.

"No no, I just came to ask you something," I replied waving a hand dismissively. He smiled as he looked me up and down again.

"Well, would you like to come in?" He opened the door fully and motioned with his arm to the inside. I felt a little dazed by his words but quickly got myself together and walked nervously into the house. The house had a very warm, homely feel to it. It reminded of me of when I lived with my dad.

As turned around I had to tear my gaze away from Blaine's body as he walked in after me. This guy was exactly my type._  
_

"So, you were going to ask me something?" Blaine said pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Oh yes, um I doubt you'll remember this but about two years ago, a man sold you a guitar? He was tall with light browny coloured hair?"

Blaine hummed as he walked to over the corner of the living room, pulling out a guitar case from behind the door to the kitchen.

"Two years ago, I bought _this_ guitar," As he opened the case, I peered in. All the stickers that my mom had put on the fret board underneath the strings were still there. They looked as though nobody had even attempted to scratch them off. It practically looked brand new.

"I remember buying this guitar off a guy two years ago, he said it was worthless and gave it me for ten dollars," I could feel Blaine's gaze on me but I was too shocked to say anything.

"So is this your guitar?" He asked, pushing for an answer.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. "It was my mother's," I gazed into his eyes for a few seconds, they were so warm and expressive.

"How much do you want for it?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet and began counting how much I had until Blaine put his hand on my arm.

"Don't be silly, I can tell this guitar means a lot to you," I gaped at him for moment.

"So you don't want any money?" I asked, confused.

"You don't have to pay me anything," He confirmed, smiling.

I stood their dumbfounded for moment and then without thinking, I threw my arms around him; I could feel how tense Blaine was as I did so and I was about to pull away until I felt his arms wrap around me.

I tried to stop the redness that was creeping onto my cheeks as I pulled away a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry," I said embarrassed. Blaine just continued to smile. "Well, I guess I should be going," I said as I closed the guitar case.

"Wait," He said, taking hold of my hand.

"What?"

"Maybe you could do something for me in return?" Blaine suggested.

"What?" I whispered this time. He wasn't suggesting what I think he was suggesting was he?

"You spend an hour with me on the porch? We could play the guitar?" Blaine flashed me another dazzling smile. I was slightly relieved at his offer and nodded slowly.

"Really?" He asked, seeming surprised.

"Yeah... but um... if I'm honest, I can't really play the guitar, I just kept it because it was my mother's and -"

"Well, I'll have to teach you."

We both sat on the porch the entire afternoon, talking, laughing and smiling. Blaine happened to be a very good teacher and taught me most of the chords. I gave him my phone number after and we ended up seeing each other the next day for coffee. Things escalated from rapidly from there and now we see each as often as possible.

* * *

_A/N: Again I do find it very difficult to write in first person so sorry if it isn't that good :(_

_Anyway, thanks for reading :)_

_Review?_


End file.
